ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stay Tooned 2:The Return....
Stay Tooned 2:The Return... is a First Person Shooter,Survival Horror,Point & Click Adventure Game Plot The game begins with a flashback of clip from the first game.The player lands into the Cartoon world and is turned into a toon as well. Characters The first five characters mentioned are the five toons(3 Ally,2 Villans) you have to defeat at the end of the game. The others serve as background characters. Most of the toons are against you, but some will help you in the game. Allies * Fiddle (Voiced By Jeff Bennet): Fiddle is an anthropomorphic black and white cat. Fiddle is tall, skinny, and the most cowardly of the five toons. He is constantly chased by another anthropomorphic cat named Katrina, who has a huge crush on him. He is the least destructive of the toons and is the only one of the five who openly supports the player's efforts to find the remote and zap them to hell. * Schmooze: Schmooze is a short, orange anthropomorphic dog, and the most irritable of the toons. He's somewhat selfish and obnoxious, and hates the other dog in the group, Scoops. He is recognizable by his black bowler hat and red vest. He often has fantasies about being a rich sultan and is deeply in love with the evil army's leader, Pixel. Schmooze could be a bulldog. * Scoops: Scoops is the other dog in the group and arguably the most hyperactive and cheerful in the group. He often annoys Schmooze and has an obsessive love for gravy. He has an unusually good singing voice. * Frank: Frank is a heavily built up human toon who hates the evil toons. He acts very tough and loves to pick fights. * Dr. Pickles: Dr. Pickles is a stereotypical mad scientist who is bent on world domination. He conducts very painful experiments on the other toons and has the strange ability to open his head to his brain.In the game insted of being bent on world domination,he wants to help the player to stop the villans and acts as a tudor in the Toon-torial * Katrina: Katrina is a tall white cat who adores Fiddle. She seeks to marry him and often attacks him with kisses. She is neutral in the player's fight against the toons. * Purple Glop: He is literally purple glop who often is seen making things messy for the player. * Mr. Fishy: A proper, somewhat irritable herring. * Mr.E: He often breaks the fourth wall and appears in hidden areas. * Cable Guy, Pizza Delivery Guy and Policeman: Three ordinary men who look exactly alike. You can call them on the phone on the first floor. Only the Cable Guy and the Policeman do anything useful. The Policeman (Obviously) loves doughnuts. Villans * Killtron: Killtron is the Magic Death Robot and an occasional enemy of the player. He only shows up in the vast hallways or at the Mystic Temple. * Uberbug: A German bug who seeks to take control of the player's fridge with his bug army. * Chisel: Chisel is the blue cat in the evil army and can always be seen wearing a red cap. He is the most destructive of the villan, as he loves throwing explosives such as dynamite at everything he can, including the player. He is Pixel's twin brother. * Pixel: Pixel is the evil army's leader and the other cat in the group, as well as Chisel's twin sister. She's pink and always wears a purple shirt. She acts like your stereotypical "Miss Perfect" and acts very mature, although she's prone to irritability and temper tantrums. She is almost as destructive as Chisel and the smartest in the evil army. She is the subject of Schmooze's affections, feelings she does not return. * Penguins: Very temperamental extras who appears as enemies in the game. Gameplay The player navigates through the toon world. The underground world, spaceship, and several hidden buildings are also accessible. There are thirty areas to play in, but some don't appear in all of the games you play and almost none of them appear in the same place twice in a row. These rooms all have keys to them, but you have to search for them since the toons stole them all; you can also collect random items that may be useful later.